


The Bet

by Gaqalesqua



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Consensual Non-Consent, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Groping, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Rape Roleplay, Roleplay, Sex Pollen, Sexual Roleplay, Vaginal Fingering, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: Nora made a mistake trusting Porter Gage
Relationships: Porter Gage/Female Sole Survivor, Porter Gage/Sole Survivor
Comments: 24
Kudos: 165





	The Bet

Y’know,” Gage’s voice broke the otherwise silent elevator ride, “Mason and I, we had ourselves a wager when you showed up.”

Nora looked over at him. “You did _what_?” she repeated. “Do I wanna know what it was about?”

“Sure.” Gage shuffled, his hands moving behind his back. “See, when you showed up at the Arena, we knew either you were gonna win or Colter was gonna let you live. You weren’t gonna _like_ the outcome of _why_ , but you was gonna live.”

Nora’s head turned sharply to look him over. “What the fuck?” she snapped. “Why the fuck would you _tell_ me that?!”

The raider shrugged. “Cause. Thought you might wanna know.”

Her jaw tensed. “Enlighten me. Who bet what?”

Gage chuckled. “Hackles down, Boss. I bet you was gonna win. _Mason_ bet you was gonna lose.”

The elevator was taking a _long_ time to reach the top. “And what were the terms of the bet?” she growled, glaring daggers.

“If Mason won, I’d’a helped him take down Colter,” Gage said. “And…you know. Take the _spoils_ n’all.”

“Me,” she guessed, a shock of cold rushing through her.

Gage nodded. “Yup.”

Nora swallowed. “But _you_ won.”

The grin he shot her was anything but kind. “Yes ma’am.”

Nora felt like a trapped animal even as she stepped away from him, towards the doors. “Gage,” she warned, “tell me what you _won_ , or I’m gonna give you a god damn _reason_ to need an eye patch.”

“Mason weren’t all that pleased ‘bout losing out,” he told her. “But he’s been real good about lettin’ me have my winnings.”

“Gage,” Nora snarled.

“And what I won,” he hadn’t _moved_ , “was _first dibs_.”

The doors opened and Nora sprung out of them. Gage was on her in an instant, his weight on her back bringing them to the ground. As he pressed her to the floor, he gathered her hands in his grip, and she abruptly discovered that what he’d been putting his hands behind him for was to draw a pair of cuffs out of his back pocket and lock them tight around her wrists. Wriggling furiously, Nora felt his hips press against her ass, and even through her coat there was no mistaking the erection that pushed into the curve of her rear.

“You _really_ thought I’d spend my days runnin’ around after General Vault-Blue Ass herself and there _not_ be some underlyin’ reason?” he breathed into her ear. “Don’t get me wrong, _Boss_ , you’re a damn fine leader, and you organised this park full of lazy shits into somethin’ we can use as a springboard into the Commonwealth. But,” his hand groped her backside, “I want what I _won_.”

Her head threw back and he slung his arm over her shoulders, pinning her down.

“I’m not your _prize_ , Gage,” Nora growled. “Let me go now and maybe I won’t _geld_ you.”

He chuckled against her hair. “Mighty fine proposal, Boss, but I think I’m gonna take what I earned _first_. Then maybe I’ll let you free. _Maybe_.”

“You _need_ me,” she snarled.

Gage hooked an arm around her waist and hauled her onto her feet, one hand gripping the cuffs, the other around her throat. “ _Did_. We _did_ need ya. And now we got what we wanted. So the way I see it, you’re _surplus to requirements_ , _Overboss_.”

Fury roiled in her as Gage almost _effortlessly_ dragged her into her room and tossed her down onto the bed. Her hat fell off, rolling onto the floor, and Nora struggled onto her back to see Gage grabbing rope from the counter nearby. She felt cold. He’d planned this out perfectly. Must have done for some time.

“You’re a dead man,” Nora promised, as he pulled his pistol off his hip and pointed it at her.

“So’re you if you don’t play nice,” he drawled. “Well, dead woman, but I think the point stands.”

Nora’s chest rose and fell rapidly as she stared down the barrel, making her choice. Gage might not _kill_ her but he wouldn’t make this _pleasant_. Baring her teeth at him, she nevertheless let him approach, rope in hand, and roll her over. The gun pressed against her back, and she felt him pull her coat down her shoulders until it caught on her bound wrists.

“There’s a good girl, Boss,” Gage cooed, pushing her legs back against her thighs. She felt the rope wrap around her ankles, over the boots, and then loop around her thigh. It was a very familiar sensation and Nora immediately knew what he was going to do. Something _hot_ stirred in her belly. This position had always ended up well for her in the past, and her body couldn’t help associating _this_ with _then_. Pressing her lips together, she closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths.

Gage’s hand sneaked up her thigh, gliding over the leather to stroke at the cobalt blue fabric of her suit, and Nora’s breath caught against her will even as he tied off her left leg and began to do the same to her right. She’d lost the use of her hands, and now she was losing the use of her legs. And Gage didn’t say a word, just silently binding her until her ankles were roped to her thighs.

The gun rolled down her spine, skipping her cuffed hands, and then found her ass, pushing up beneath the coat until it reached the apex and her thighs and _ground_ against her clit through the suit. Nora bucked with a gasp, her head tossing.

“See, you act all _mad_ about dibs but here you are, squirmin’ against a _gun_ and I barely even started,” Gage taunted.

“Fuck you, asshole,” Nora snapped, whipping her head around to glare at him. If she could make him drop dead from a stare, he would be ash.

“Don’t worry, I will,” Gage told her, the gun still between her thighs. He reached up, and then the cuffs unlocked. Nora tensed. “Nu-uh, you wouldn’t want me to fire,” he warned. She stilled completely, and he tugged the cuffs away before dragging her coat free of her arms and tossing it aside. He slid her arms parallel, and began to bind them, taking away the last of her freedom.

“How long?” she whispered.

“Hmm?” Gage asked.

“How long have you been planning this?!” she demanded.

“Since you _won_ , Boss,” Gage reminded her. He tested the bindings, and they wouldn’t give. Seemingly satisfied, he rolled her over onto her back, and for the first time since he’d jumped her Nora could look up at him. She spat at him but missed. Gage tutted. “Now that wasn’t nice.”

“Gage, I’m gonna _kill_ you when I get free,” she promised.

“When you get free the only thing _you’re_ gonna want is to do anything I ask,” he said calmly. He put the gun to one side, kicked off his boots, and stripped off his armour, throwing it to one side along with his eyepatch and his shirt. Nora couldn’t help her eyes rolling down his body, the broad shoulders and tapered waist, and she felt herself _throb_. Any other man, situation even- if Gage had _asked_ for this-

He was on her even as she was thinking, tearing at the blue fabric despite her protests and her struggles. One big hand pressed down on her chest, pinning her to the bed and leaving her lower half flailing and bucking to try and get away from the determined grip that shredded her suit. It was useless. Even as the gentle cool air settled over her skin she felt _hot_ , left in just her underwear, boots and gloves. And the _hat_. It had fallen off behind her, but he hadn’t moved to throw it with her coat.

“You can let me go, right now, and I won’t kill you,” she promised breathlessly as he gazed down at her, a smirk on his face. “Just untie me. I’ll leave. I’ll let you have this place to yourself, just _please_. Don’t do this, Gage.”

He tugged up the cup of her bra to let the switchblade fall out, and retrieved it from where it dropped onto the bed. “I don’t think you _get_ what’s goin’ on, Boss,” he sighed, the blade coming out. “This ain’t about _power_ ,” he gripped the centre of the bra, “this ain’t about _control_.” The blade lowered to where his fingers were. “It’s about what I _want_.”

He sliced through the centre of the bra and the two halves fell open, exposing her breasts to him. He put the knife to one side, close enough that he could grab it but not close enough to touch her. Those big hands groped her breasts, warm and rough, the palms rubbing at her nipples, and Nora couldn’t help the moan that escaped her. She arched, partly to get away and partly to feel _more_.

“See?” Gage purred. “You’re already gettin’ used to this, ain’t ya? Keep hissin’ and spittin’ and screechin’ like a feral ghoul, but that was a _noise_ you couldn’t _help_ makin’.” He rolled her nipples between thumb and forefinger, and the sight of that shouldn’t have been as good as it was.

Her hips bucked, just as he knelt over her, and his knee brushed against her core. Nora looked away, cheeks burning, and he _pinched_ until she squeaked and looked back at him angrily. “You’re a fucking _asshole_ ,” she growled.

“I’m a _raider_ , Boss,” he retorted, leaning over her. His knees spread her thighs wider. “You shoulda maybe thought about all that before you started fuckin’ workin’ with us, huh?”

“Go fuck yourself,” she snarled at him.

He grinned, and gripped her chin, the other hand still groping and palming her breast. “Oh _Boss_ , I’m gonna fuck _you_ so good that you _beg_ me not to stop, got that?”

“You’re a little _old_ to keep that kind of promise,” Nora snapped.

Porter pulled back, squeezing her breast roughly. “You ain’t wrong,” there was a blank look in his eyes, “but that weren’t all that _kind_ , _Boss_.”

“You think I give a _shit_?” she drawled, lip curling.

“Heh.” He straightened up, letting her go, and slipped the knife back into his grip, casually sliding the blade beneath the seams of her panties and slicing them open. Tossing them aside, he did the same to the straps of her ruined bra, leaving the most sensitive parts of her exposed to his eyes. The scraps of fabric were thrown away, the blade discarded again, and Nora braced for him to do something to her.

He didn’t. Gage stood, and walked some way to a cooler on the side. Nora had left it there yesterday. He opened it, and out of the cold interior he retrieved a familiar, glowing blue flower.

“Feverblossom,” she noted. “You think bringing me _flowers_ is gonna sweeten my mood, Gage? Get me to _beg_ you?”

“We both know you’re a smarter girl than that, Boss,” Gage chuckled, sauntering over, flower in hand. “But if that’s what’ll get you to be all nice and accept that this is happenin’, then sure, I’m givin’ you flowers.”

The old raider knelt over her, one hand sliding into her hair as his face came closer to hers. Nora watched as Gage raised the plant to his mouth, eyes fixating on the way his tongue swept out and _licked_ the glowing pollen from the centre of the flower, his gaze on her the whole time. He _knew_ , the bastard, that she couldn’t help but look, and he made a show of it. Then he tugged her head back, ignoring her wincing, and pressed himself against her.

“I’m gonna kiss you, Boss,” Gage told her softly, “and if you even fuckin’ _think_ about bitin’ me, this ain’t gonna be so much fun for you, got it?”

Nora bared her teeth. “Try me.”

“I can always use the gun.” He gave the discarded weapon a brief look. “You gonna give me a kiss without misbehavin’ or am I gonna have t’use a little _force_?”

Fear ripped through her in a cold spike and she swallowed. “Don’t you fucking _dare_ ,” she growled.

His mouth came closer to hers, and without warning his hand gripped her jaw, tongue dragging over her lower lip before tracing the upper and finishing it with a hot, wet kiss that she struggled furiously away from, wishing she could kick her legs. Her head pulled away, freeing her jaw from his hands, and she licked her lips even as he pressed her against the bed, his body flush against hers and his erection hard and _throbbing_ in his pants.

“See, that weren’t so _hard_ ,” he groaned, his hips rocking against hers. To her horror she could feel that the front of his pants were _wet_ , and she swallowed down her tears and disgust as heat bloomed in her throat with each breath.

“You wanna tell me what that was about?” she snapped.

Gage’s hand palmed her breast, cupping it. His thumb dragged over her nipple. Nora’s eyes widened as the rough pad touched the stiff peak – it shouldn’t have been that _sensitive_ , but that heat in her throat was slowly trailing down her body, skin prickling.

“I think you’re about t’find out,” Gage drawled, rolling the as his hips kept _rocking_. With each roll, the heat _grew_ , and Nora found herself gasping despite herself as his erection stroked back and forth over her clit.

“What the hell _is_ this?!” she demanded, but it came out breathless and whimpering.

Gage just… _laughed_ at her, deep and slow and demeaning. “Ain’t you guessed yet, _Boss_?” he drawled. “Or should I keep doin’ this until you’re practically ridin’ me in desperation?”

“Did you _drug_ me?” she tried to snarl. But her breath caught again, her eyes falling on his hand as it idly teased and stroked at her nipple. The heat was filling her completely, and she _wriggled_ as he touched her breast.

“Yeah, Boss, I drugged ya,” he said casually. “Thing about Feverblossoms is that they don’t make ya _sick_. They call ‘em _Fever_ cause you get left feelin’ _hot_.” He arched a little, discarding the gun and letting his hand find her unattended breast before he began to play with it.

“You _asshole_ ,” she groaned, her eyes fluttering shut.

“You’ll sure as hell be up for that when this shit gets _worse_ ,” Gage said with a smile.

Nora’s breath came sharply as Gage went back to grinding roughly into her, his mouth going to her neck. He _licked_ a wet stripe up her throat and bit her, firm and hard. Heat rushed through her, and Nora whimpered, keeping her eyes shut.

“Y-you’re very s-sure- of- _ohgodfuck_ ,” Nora groaned, tossing her head as she looked away from him. She could _feel_ herself start to drip, from his attentions, from the drug, and as the raider grinned against her skin, a _pressure_ was just about there, between her thighs.

“I got the cure for that,” Gage murmured, “but you gotta beg me for it.”

“Go fuck yourself,” she groaned. “This is fucking e- _evil_ and I- I _won’t-_ ”

His head dropped, hand moving away as he began to suck on her nipple, and Nora almost screamed, thighs squeezing around him as the wet heat of his mouth and the _suction_ felt just as good as if he’d gotten his head between her legs. Bucking furiously, she tried to throw him off her, but Gage just licked at the stiff peak until she felt herself _drip_ down her thighs.

“Fuck,” Nora gasped, “f-fuck, _Gage_ , stop, _stop_ , y-you- _fuck_ -!”

He was staring at her as he let her go to dart over and wrap his lips around her other nipple, hips grinding into hers all the while and coaxing more of that _pressure_ into a tense coil. At the sudden rush of pleasure, a tremor wracked her body, and she looked away just as his hands cupped her breasts, thumbing the wet peak he’d left unattended until Nora started to tremble. If Gage kept this up- just this- she knew she was going to cum, and she wouldn’t have any choice.

The raider parted his lips to let her see the way his tongue was licking at her, and Nora whimpered, pressing her lips together and tossing her head as she tried to fight what was coiling between her thighs. Sharp cries tried to escape her and she swallowed them down, eyes shutting.

“Now that ain’t polite either.”

Gage withdrew, hands still stroking her breasts as his hips pulled away from hers. The pressure that had been growing died away into a dull throb that forced a curse from her, but she didn’t look up at him even as he _pinched_ her nipples.

“ _Boss_ , I’m out here tryin’ to show you a good time and you ain’t even going to be a good fuck and _look_ at me?” Gage drawled. “C’mon now.” The rough pads of his thumbs rubbed and stroked, little flutters of heat running down her spine as he leaned in closer and kept _playing_. “We can play this game if you _want_ , Boss. ‘Cause lemme tell you, I’m lookin’ _forward_ to seein’ how long it takes you to _break_ with the Fever in you. You think you can take another? Maybe a couple more? How long is it gonna be before you _beg_ me to fuck ya, huh?”

“I-I’m never,” Nora gasped, trembling, “g-gonna _beg_ you, Gage!”

“Sure, sure,” he murmured, and his right hand let go of her breast, nails _scraping_ over her ribs, down her stomach. His fingers combed through her soaking curls and parted them. That rough thumb wet itself in her slick and then came up to rub in circles over her clit.

Nora yelped, her eyes briefly flying open as her hips immediately started to ride that sensation without her conscious effort. Gage dipped his head again, and when his mouth wrapped around her nipple and _sucked_ she keened loudly, shaking with the surge of pleasure that hit her between her thighs. He alternated between sucks and licks as his thumb began to brush back and forth over the nub, left to right, keeping it slow.

“Wonder how much you’d _scream_ if I slid my fingers in,” Gage mused, his voice low. She could _feel_ his eyes burning into her and quickly closed her own.

“Stop,” she whispered.

“You want me t’leave you like this?” Gage asked. His tongue dragged over her nipple as that familiar pressure returned, threatening to wash over her. “Leave you all hot and soaked and tied up? What if someone else came up here, Boss? Came up while you was left here like this, in _your_ state, and just decides t’do what half the fuckin’ park has been wantin’ to since your Vault blue ass strode into the Arena? Cause lemme tell you,” the firm circles returned, and Nora’s toes started to curl, Gage’s words briefly dying away as he _sucked_ , “the whole damn park has been thinkin’ about this, _Boss_. Thinkin’ bout getting you tied up and spread open and _shakin’_ in bed with them. Or on the floor, bent over a damn fence, pressed up on that window.”

A sudden series of images flashed through her head. The descriptions he painted were _vivid_ , showing her a series of nameless, faceless raiders _using_ her however they wanted to. The arousal that followed it almost brought her to the edge.

“Please,” she gasped, “Gage, _please¸ s-stop,_ y-you gotta, you gotta, fuck, nononono _Gage_ -!”

“Fine,” he growled, and pulled away.

Nora fell back limply against the bed as her whole body _twitched_ , riding the edge of the orgasm that had been building beneath his touch. Everything felt so damn _hot_. Sweat trickled down her neck, down her thighs, over her sides to drench the covers below her. Panting sharply, Nora didn’t open her eyes.

“That feel _good_ , Boss?” Gage drawled. “Cause from where I’m standin’, you don’t look like you enjoyed that much. You’re _drippin’_ , sure, but that ain’t a happy look on your face.”

“Tied me up,” Nora gasped out, her fists clenching, “ _you’re_ edging me-!”

Gage gripped her wet thigh, squeezing. “You ain’t got it yet, Boss?” he asked. “You’re mine now. I got _dibs_. And I’ll treat ya good and look after ya, all you gotta do is _beg_ me, got it?”

“You’re fucked up,” Nora groaned, as his nails dragged through the slick covering her leg.

“I’m a fuckin’ _raider_ , Boss,” Gage reminded her. “But I ain’t the worst of the worst, so c’mon hurry up and accept what’s happening, huh? Then I’ll let ya cum. Just beg me nice and sweet to fuck you, and I’ll do it. Fever’ll make it even better for both of us.”

“I’m- not- fucking- begging- you!” Nora gasped as his fingers found the wet curls again. “Never!”

“Whatever you say, Boss,” Gage said with a shrug. “I can wait. Got plenty of time now, after all. And ‘sides, the longer I keep teasin’, the more you’re gonna _need_ me. Bet I could get you to _ride_ me if I do that a couple more times.”

“I’m gonna k-!”

Nora’s words cut off with a sharp cry as Gage slid two fingers into her with a _wet_ noise that made her cheeks burn in shame. She knew it was the drug, not her actual _arousal_ , but still – the fact that he was able to slip them in so easily…

He didn’t touch her clit, focusing on finding her sweet spot. And with her whole body this sensitive, his touch on her walls alone was enough to start riling her up as his fingers slid in and out of her, gliding easily thanks to how badly the drug had turned her on. And they _probed_ , searching until they stroked over a patch of skin that was unbearably sensitive and sent a hot shock of pleasure rocketing through her, coiling hard between her thighs. Nora’s eyes rolled up and she shook, her voice wavering and loud.

“Don’t think I’d even need to _touch_ your clit to make you cum like this,” Gage noted, his fingers fucking her hard, stroking against that sweet spot. Nora had to hold back her screams, straining against her bindings as an endless wave of _hot-cold-too-much_ ecstasy washed over her and left her trembling. Her hair stuck to her forehead, to her neck, the rope rubbing at her sweat-soaked skin.

“Gage, _please_ ,” she begged, her whole body rocking into his hands even as she desperately wanted him to just _let her go_.

Those fingers fucked her _once-twice_ and then stopped, pulling out, stroking over her folds, leaving Nora gasping and shaking in unfulfilled _need_ that she _hated_ and loved all at the same time. His touch was _soaking_ wet and Nora could feel that wetness on her thighs too, betraying just how aroused her body was.

“And here you said you wasn’t gonna _beg_.” There was a satisfied smirk on Gage’s lips. “What is it you _want_ , Boss?”

“Stop,” she almost sobbed out as his fingers briefly stroked at her clit. “S-stop _touching_. _Please_.”

He grunted. “No can do. I’m gonna see how long it takes you t’plead with me to let you get yours, you got it?”

Leaning closer, he lapped at her nipple again, and then began to kiss along the curve of her breast, his stubble scratching against the sensitive skin and leaving her shaking and boneless. His tongue dragged over where his lips had been, his mouth kissing down over her ribs, and Nora _dripped_ again as she couldn’t help watching the slow movement down her belly. Nipping just below her navel dragged a shocked gasp from her. Where his fingers had been touching, they now grabbed her thighs, holding her open.

Gage’s attention focused on her slit. Her whole body thrummed with expectation, her gaze fixed on his head as it lowered. His shoulders pushed between her thighs, forcing her to remain parted for him and freeing his hands to comb through the wiry curls. Whimpering, Nora’s toes curled. His fingertip dragged over her clit, and then his head leaned down and he gently blew on the sensitive nub. The cool air made her gasp.

“You smell _delicious_ , Boss,” Gage murmured. “Wonder how long it’ll take ya to break once I start, huh?”

Nora wanted to bite back, to bark at him that she’d never break, but they were two edges in under the influence of a drug that was killing her higher thought process and doing its best to claw at her defences, and Gage _licked his lips_ in a way that made her drip. He must’ve seen it.

“Interesting.” His rough thumbs parted her lower lips. “Hope it ain’t long, huh?”

His mouth covered her, and the scream Nora had been holding back tore out of her throat as he _sucked_ at her clit. _Pressure_ coiled between her thighs in almost an instant with little mercy and no reprieve. She had to close her eyes because she couldn’t watch Gage _devour_ her like this. His tongue played with the nub, then rubbed over her lower lips and _pushed_ into her. Nora’s nails dug into her palms as she tried to use the pain to ground herself, breath coming out sharp and shallow.

At least her one mercy was that with his mouth full like this, Gage couldn’t shit-talk like he had been all evening. But his hands were quickly cupping her breasts, palming at the stiff nipples until she was _shaking_. Nora teetered on the edge with frantic yelps, thighs trying to snap shut around Gage’s head to keep him where he was.

Then after one more _lick_ he was drawing back again, teeth sinking into her thigh. Nora almost came then and there, a tremor rocking her whole body. The _throbbing_ from the unfulfilled orgasm had her keening in desperation.

Gage kissed the teeth marks. “You gonna beg me real nice?” he drawled. “Or do I gotta do that again? Cause it’s gettin’ _shorter_ between how quick you’re gettin’ to the edge. Think I might see how long it takes before you’re bout to cum after a _lick_. You want that, _Boss_?”

“Fuck,” Nora almost sobbed. “Fuck, _no_ , stop, _stop_ , Gage!”

The raider paused, sucking a bruise over where the marks where, and Nora felt herself dripping, covering the sheets below her in her slick.

“You know what I want, Boss.” He leaned over and blew gently on her clit, little shockwaves of pleasure running through her, and then chuckled. “C’mon. Have some mercy on yourself and just beg me to fuck you like I know you want.”

The warmth of him rolled over her as he knelt between her thighs, his hands cupping her breasts. His tongue swept out over her _once_ , and Nora arched up with a broken gasp.

“ _Please_ ,” something in her just _broke_ , “Gage, please, please, just, just f- _fuck_ me, please, _please_.”

“Attagirl.” Another lick, and then he was trailing his teeth up her body, briefly touching them to a nipple and grinning as her hips jolted against his. “Knew you’d, uh, _come around_.”

“You’re a fucking _monster_ ,” Nora moaned, as the raider loomed over her. Eyes falling on the erection pressing against his pants, her breathing stuttered briefly.

Gage palmed her breast with one hand as the other undid his belt and tugged it out of the loops, tossing it aside before he unbuttoned his pants and pulled the zipper down. “Yeah, but you’re gonna _love_ what I’m about to do to you anyway.”

He didn’t wear boxers, which shouldn’t have surprised her at all, but he pulled his cock free and Nora had to fight from biting her lip at the sight of him. The Feverblossom sung in her veins, promising her that _he_ was going to cure this desperate ache between her thighs. “I hate you.”

Gage rubbed his palms over her breasts again, concentrating on the nipples. “You wanna get fucked like you’re in heat or facin’ me?” he asked, ignoring her.

“Neither,” Nora whined, although neither of them really believed her now.

“A’right, I’ll be nice to ya the first time,” Gage muttered. “Next time I’ll just bend you over one of them damn counters, how about that?” Hips rocking against hers, the hot, velvet softness of his cock dragged over her folds, wet with her slick in moments.

Nora keened again, her toes curling. “ _Please_ ,” the word escaped her, “ _Gage_.”

“Mhmm.” He gripped her thighs, pushing them wide open, and then leaned up on one elbow. His other hand wrapped around his cock and pressed the tip to her slit. “Don’t worry about it, Boss, I ain’t gonna drug you every time. Just ‘til you behave, ok?”

“Y-you t-think I-I’m gonna, _fuck_ , beh _ave_?” Nora gasped out.

Gage slipped the head slowly into her and just that single _push_ had her on the edge. Nora’s thighs tensed and her eyes fluttered shut.

“You wanna _test_ how damn obedient I can get ya?” Gage murmured, his fingers curling into her hair, face coming closer to hers. “Cause I got all the time in the world now the parks are all claimed.”

A mixture of _arousal_ and _revulsion_ hit her in equal measures. “You w- _wouldn’t_ ,” Nora panted.

Another inch slid into her. Nora’s eyes rolled up. Gage laughed softly, and there was enough space between her and him that he could get his fingers against her clit and _stroke_.

“Boss, breakin’ you in would be my _sincerest_ pleasure, you get me?” he purred. “Findin’ out what it took to get all this _willpower_ under my control? You think I’d pass up that chance? Think I’d just, _what_ , let _Mason_ at ya? Just cause I said I got first dibs doesn’t mean I was ever gonna let him get my _seconds_.”

Another inch. He kept it slow. He had to know that if he just _filled_ her, Nora would cum then and there. She would probably spoil his fun. And with her legs bound up like this, she couldn’t even manoeuvre them around his hips to try and _pull_ him in.

“Mason i-isn’t gonna, _mm_ , like that,” Nora pointed out.

“Then I guess I just kill Mason, huh Boss?” Gage drawled, and _pushed_ again. He was about halfway in. There was a fucking _smirk_ on his face that Nora wanted to slap off as he rocked gently, still stroking gently. “He can bark and snarl all he wants, I got what’s mine, I decided I’m keeping it, ‘cause I bet on you, Boss, and I’m gettin’ my reward for winnin’ those odds.”

“I’m not a _thing_ ,” Nora growled.

Another inch. Nora hovered painfully on the edge, panting sharply.

“Y’know what fuckin’ _amazes_ me?” Gage drawled, the hand in her hair dropping to skim over her breast. “The fact that you _really_ didn’t see this comin’. You show up all dressed like _that_ to a park full ‘a raiders, accept the job of runnin’ this damn place, and you didn’t even _question_ the fact that some dirty old raider was followin’ you around and lettin’ you give him orders all day?” He tweaked her nipple. “Didn’t strike you as _mighty odd_ , Boss? _Strange_? Maybe even a little _suspect_? No?”

“Thought you _trusted_ me.” Nora trembled as he slid deeper.

“ _Trusted_?” Gage scoffed. “Shit. Knew there had to be _somethin’_ wrong with ya. Tight ass, flawless skin, perfect lips, crack shot, and you’re _rich_ too. Turns out you’re fuckin’ naïve as hell, though, huh Boss? You _trusted_ me. Didn’t ever ask why a raider might be keepin’ the General of the Minutemen around?”

“What are you _angling_ for, Gage?” Nora growled.

He _thrust_. His hips pressed against hers and Nora was full, dripping wet with his cock spreading her open completely.

“I’m askin’ if you _knew_ I was plannin’ this,” Gage murmured. “Plannin’ on usin’ you as my own personal _stress relief_ after you was done claimin’ all those parks. Cause everyone knows good girls are into the freakier shit, y’know? And you’re the goodest of all them goody two shoes. Makes sense you might get off on the idea of bein’ _taken_ like this.”

“No.” Nora’s head fell back. “No, _no_ never, fuck _you_ , I would _never_.”

“Fuck _me_?” His lips ghosted over her jaw, then her neck. “Uh-uh, Boss. The only one gettin’ fucked here is _you_ , ma’am. Now if you want, I can be all good and gentle to ya.” The lips gave way to teeth, marking up a spot beneath Nora’s jaw that left her shaking and squirming. Gage licked the mark he must have left. “Or I c’n just use ya. How ‘bout that?”

“Get,” Nora’s breath came in sharply, “ _fucked_.”

Gage was smirking again when he leaned over her. “If you insist, _Boss_.”

Nora’s toes started to curl the instant his hips pulled back and slammed forward against hers. Gage didn’t show her an ounce of mercy, his voice coming out in rough growls and low groans. He seemed to be done trying to torment her. It was like he’d said. He was just _using_ her, one hand dropping to grip her hip and hold her down to give him better leverage to drive into her. And it was _working_ for her, heat coiling viciously between her thighs as if to make up for all the times she had been edged before. Though with the effects of the Feverblossom burning through her, Nora couldn’t help feeling she would’ve gotten there anyway.

“C’n feel that,” Gage panted, his mouth by her ear. “You gonna _cum_ , Boss? F’me? For this _dirty_ ,” _pant_ , “ _old_ ,” _thrust_ , “ _raider_?”

For once Nora found herself trying to fight off the pressure, the heat. _God_ , if it brought _Gage_ any satisfaction, she didn’t want a part of it. But she couldn’t stop it. She was going to hit that edge and fall over it any second now, and all she would get for it was Gage’s laughter.

“Gonna _fight_?” Gage taunted, nipping at her neck. “Try ‘n _stop_ it? Ain’t gonna, _mmm_ , ain’t gonna work, Boss. C’n feel you gettin’ _tighter_.”

Nora arched, straining against her bindings, but all that did was press her breasts against Gage’s chest, the wiry hair rubbing against her nipples and sending _sparks_ to join the heat between her thighs. Her stomach swooped, her thighs tensed beneath the black leather boots, and _relief_ rushed through her in a merciless wave, pleasure drawing itself out until she was left gasping and half sobbing beneath the raider. Tremors rocked her, aftershocks leaving her oversensitive and hot.

“Better?” Gage crooned. “ _Mmm_ , you _feel_ better, Boss.”

The _need_ was still there, a low-burning furnace that was quickly growing hotter as Gage didn’t stop fucking her roughly. The thought that she could just _keep going_ without needing a break left her wide-eyed in that now familiar combination of horror and arousal. Just how long was the Feverblossom going to _last?_

“W-what have,” she sucked in a breath, “ _done_ to me, _fuck_ , w-wh _at_?”

“ _Mmfuck_.” Gage growled into her ear and _slammed_ deep into her, friction grinding directly against her sweet spot and sending a shockwave through her. “Got ya nice and, _mmmm_ , ready. Ain’t- _fuck_ \- somethin’ the other- others would do, so, _fuck_ , you should be _thankin’_ me.”

She was getting _very_ close to the edge again and Nora almost sobbed in protest. The only thing that kept her from doing so was the sudden breathlessness that had taken her when Gage did that motion _again_.

“Gage, _Gage_ , fuckfuckfuck, I’m gonna, _I’m_ ,” Nora gasped out.

“Go on now.” His teeth nipped her neck. “That’s it.”

The _noise_ of him thrusting rapidly in and out of her grew _louder_ , drawing shameful attention to how aroused she was as she hit her peak again, squirming against him. Gage hooked his arms beneath her legs and pushed them back towards her chest, leaning against her as he drove _deeper_ , _harder_. Head twisting to one side, Nora felt her toes curling as the sensation of orgasm turned into one long, hot blur that didn’t seem to end. Gage groaned again, and his tongue dragged up the column of her throat to _bite_ again over where his teeth had marked her before.

Thighs tensing, Nora arched up into him and he pressed into her, chest to chest so that the stiff peaks of her nipples rubbed against the wiry hairs that covered him. New waves of heat rushed through her, pooling between her thighs.

“You got, _mm_ , all quiet _real_ quick, Boss,” Gage panted. “That, _mm_ , all it took?”

“F-fuuck you,” Nora moaned, refusing to look at him. Somehow that just made the sensation of him _drilling_ her like this even stronger.

He laughed breathlessly. “A-already _am_ , Boss,” he groaned. “Fuck. So damn _soft_.”

Pressing her lips together, Nora’s eyes rolled up and she tried to keep her eyes on the bed, even though he was only inches away. His mouth found her jaw, and his low groans filled the air, buzzing low in his chest. She could feel herself twitching, squirming, and her head tossed, eyes shutting as though it would fight off the _next_ peak she could feel rising. Wasn’t this fucker getting tired? At _all_? Oh, _fuck_ , what if the Feverblossom had given him an almost inhuman stamina? She might be stuck here for- for however long it took to wear off.

“Gage,” she panted, “Gage, _please_ , you, you h-h _ave_ to- to _stop_. P-please, _please-!_ ”

“Fuck that.” His hips pressed flush against hers, rubbing against her clit. “You’re _mine_.”

Nora sagged against the bed with a sob, clamping down tightly around him. Her head fell back, and she kept her eyes closed as she tried to work through the orgasm. As though she hadn’t lost track of where those were starting and ending now, after the edging and the time it had taken for the drug to truly get hold of her, leaving her completely at Gage’s mercy.

“Fuuuuuck,” Gage growled in her ear, speeding up. “So _quiet_. S-so fuckin’ _docile_. God _damn_.”

Nora realised in an instant that his thrusts were shallower – not that it did anything to curb how _good_ he felt fucking her. “N-no,” she moaned.

The raider leaned back, both hands gripping her breasts as he used her own body as leverage to fuck her. “Mmm?”

“ _No_ ,” Nora gasped. “Y-you wouldn’t- you- you’re- going to-”

“Use yer damn _words_ ,” Gage growled. “I’m gonna _what_ , Boss?”

“C-c-”

Embarrassed heat flooded her, followed by _images_ again. Memories of familiar sensations from other men, all clouded by the drug, Gage taking their place. And in the back of her mind, that dark curiosity over just what _he_ would feel like when he spent in her.

“Aww.” Gage grabbed both her legs, pressing them closed, leaving her tighter around him. “Our Boss is -mmm- is _shy_ , huh?”

“You _can’t_ ,” Nora protested, even as her toes started to curl again. “Y-you _can’t_ , Gage, _no_ , f-fuck you, _fuck y-you_ \- fuck, how _dare_ -!”

“Oh-hoh!” Gage panted, and he was grinning when she looked up at him. “Got yer spark back, huh, Boss? You don’t want me fillin’ ya, huh? Worried I’ll knock ya up? Leave ya chained to the bed until you pop out a kid for me?”

“Y-you _wouldn’t_ ,” she half-pleaded.

Gage slid one hand down and pushed his thumb between her thighs until it found her clit. Nora arched up with a surprised yelp and closed her eyes.

“I ain’t gonna- f _uuck_ \- knock ya _up_ , Boss,” he promised, his other hand digging into her leg. His body trembled and she could _see_ him getting closer when she looked up again. “Just- gonna- _cum_ in ya.”

“Fuck _you_ ,” she growled, struggling furiously in his grip.

Gage bared his teeth at her. “C’mon, girl. Gonna, _uhn_ , make ya cum when I do.”

Nora stiffened briefly, feeling her belly _swoop_. Gage’s thumb pressed harder, hips speeding up as his voice cracked, groaning. Struggling in her bindings, Nora couldn’t fight what was coming as it built quickly, a hot, rapid pressure that coiled in her core. She felt her thighs tense, her toes curl, and Gage’s touch sped up, shocking a sharp shriek from her that preceded her orgasm and wavered as it hit her. Trembling, Nora barely felt Gage’s hand dig into her and grip like a vice around her thigh. Her hips rolled against his like she _wanted_ this, and a drop of sweat rolled down her neck.

“God­ _damn_ ,” Gage groaned, and then she felt him _twitch_.

He grabbed her thighs tightly, hips jerking against hers to draw out his pleasure, and the _wet_ noise got louder again. It was only a few moments before the familiar sensation of something dripping out of her and down her ass was unavoidably apparent.

“Hmmm.”

Gage slid out of her, parting her thighs. His gaze was caught between her thighs, to where his cock was still bobbing, mostly-hard, despite the fact that he had just-

“Well.” His eyes darted up to hers, and then slightly below. “I got some ideas.”

Nora moved to roll onto her side and Gage grabbed her tied thighs, tugging her a little to pull her towards the edge of the bed.

“I ain’t done with you,” he told her softly. “Still got one more thing.”

“No,” Nora hissed, even as the heat in her body ebbed and flowed with every breath she took. “No. Go _fuck_ yourself. I’m not doing _shit_.”

It came out weak and wavering, and the raider just laughed.

“That’s cute, Boss,” he said. “Real cute. But you ain’t callin’ the shots. So, it’s my choice.”

Trying to struggle just made the heat _worse_. The fabric of her covers brushed and rubbed at her skin. And when Gage grabbed hold of the ropes keeping her bound, he simply pulled her to the floor with a grunt of effort, pushing her down on her knees. The _drip_ of his spend down her thigh was just another reminder of what he’d done to her, and as he fisted his hand into her hair, keeping her in place as he reached over, she could clearly see his cock in front of her.

There was something on her head. He had grabbed her hat and placed it on her head. Looking up in confusion, Nora was in time to watch Gage drag his tongue over his lips.

“God damn,” he growled. “Wish I had me a fuckin’ _camera_ , Boss. I’d’a captured this moment just so anyone else who came after me could enjoy it. Fuckin’ _perfect_ pinup material. Jesus. I could sell a picture of this for a good couple thousand caps.”

“Shut the fuck up, Gage,” Nora panted.

He rolled his eyes, smirking nonetheless. “All right, all right. I’ll quit wastin’ yer time, shall I? Now, if the Fever ain’t killed your brain, I bet you can probably guess what’s expected of ya, huh?”

“Can you get it up again?” Nora taunted, despite the clear evidence bobbing close to her face that he hadn’t softened in the slightest.

“Boss, your mouth ain’t bein’ used for its _optimum purposes_ right now,” Gage drawled, stepping closer. One hand braced against her head. “And if you keep _yappin’_ , well, much as I like yer spirit, I’m gonna do somethin’ about it.”

Glaring up at him, Nora couldn’t stop the way the Feverblossom in her body was _singing_ with heat through her veins, reminding her just how much it had always turned her on to do _this_ to a man. As Gage’s other hand wrapped around his cock, she exhaled heavily, and shuffled forward, just a little. Nora stuck her tongue out, half rudeness, half welcoming, and Gage slid forward anyway, pressing the tip of his cock past her lips. Nora immediately lapped at it, her eyes closing slightly. The combined salt taste of his cum and her own slick seemed to send the Feverblossom a little _crazy_. The aroused fog in her mind intensified and Gage didn’t even have to _prompt_ her to start sucking his cock with a low moan.

“Shiiiiit,” he breathed. “Uh, _fuck_ , Boss. Y-you like _that_ , huh? F _uuuck_.” He let himself go, both hands bracing against her head to ground himself.

Nora took another inch into her mouth and watched Gage’s face, exhaling through her nose. He was trying to smirk in that irritating, satisfied way he’d been doing for a while now, but when she sucked _harder_ , he lost his composure a little, his eyes fluttering shut, lips parting wider.

“God, _now_ I, _fuck_ , need a goddamn camera,” he groaned, rolling his hips a little. “F-fuckin’ _sight_ you are, huh? G-goddamn General of the f-fuckin’ _Minutemen_ on her knees, _oh_ , like a 2 cap- _god_!”

Nora slid him further into her mouth, taking a couple more inches and bobbing her head rapidly to shut him up. He better not have been about to say _whore_.

“Fuck, _shit_ , attagirl,” Gage growled, hips thrusting a little harder. “You _like_ that, huh girl? Like bein’ on your knees, f-for, _fuck_ , a _fuckin’_ raider. T-t _old_ you the good ones- oh, _god_.”

The whole of his cock was now in her mouth and Nora kept up her rapid bobs, sucking _hard_ on his cock. She kept her throat relaxed, thumb tucked into her fist, and her eyes on Gage. God, if he’d just shut up and cum-

If he did, would he go soft? Or would he pull out of her mouth still hard and fuck her again? He’d offered her a choice of how to be taken and even as she took him into her throat and _swallowed_ , she couldn’t help thinking of him bending her over the bed, bound and at his mercy, shaking through however many orgasms the Fever forced her into until he was done with her. Something trickled out of her, and Nora didn’t want to think about if it was the remains of Gage’s pleasure or if her body was _aroused_ at the thought of just being _used_.

She couldn’t stop the moan that clawed out of her throat and _buzzed_ against Gage’s cock, drawing a series of curses from him as he gripped her head tighter.

“Fuck _me_ ,” he groaned. “Y-your fuckin’ _mouth_ , Boss. Must’ve- _nnn_ \- kept the _troops_ happy, h-huh?”

Glaring at him, Nora made a noise of protest that was swiftly cut off by Gage thrusting his hips forward and starting to fuck her mouth.

“So fuckin’ _angry_.” His words came out amused and breathless. “Y-yeah you, Boss. Fuck. You mad, girl? M’ _likin’_ it. Looks, _fuck_ , good on ya. Gonna look better in a- _mmm_ \- minute!”

What did _that_ mean?! Nora’s brows furrowed in confusion, the shift in emotions briefly cutting through her hazy arousal just long enough for her to tug at her bonds a little. She shifted her knees, spreading _wider_ , giving herself a better way to ground herself as Gage’s hips sped up. A taste of salt coated her tongue.

Moaning, Gage moved _faster_ , his voice coming out in broken moans and soft growls that went straight between Nora’s thighs in the worst way possible. She’d always had a thing for Gage’s voice, ever since he’d first taunted her through the intercom on the monorail, and now she had nothing else to do but kneel at his feet and _listen_ to his noises of pleasure as he came closer to orgasm. It didn’t help that his eyes were fixed on her mouth and Nora couldn’t look away from his face. His brow furrowed as his cock started to twitch, and the salt taste hit her tongue again. Nora kept her throat relaxed, waiting for him to-

Gage pulled out and gripped his cock tightly, tilting her head back, and jerked his fist around his cock until _he came on her face_.

“What the fuck,” Nora panted, licking her lips as he kept going until he was spent.

“Told ya.” Gage released her head. His cock was still hard. “You was gonna look better. Now you _do_. _Now_ I need a fuckin’ camera. Should’a set one up, but hell, guess I was too busy gettin’ everyingthing _else_ ready, huh?”

“You’re fucking _sick_ ,” Nora growled.

Gage smirked, kneeling down in front of her. “Maybe you should’a been more careful then, huh?”

The heat of him washed over her, and what dripped down her thigh was _absolutely_ her own arousal now. “Fuck you,” she breathed.

“We got all evenin’ for that,” Gage promised, and before Nora could think of a retort his mouth was on hers.

Sagging against him with a moan, Nora’s eyes fluttered shut, and Gage moved closer, his body flush against hers.

“We good, Boss?” he muttered against her mouth.

“Uh-huh,” Nora panted, kissing him again. “Need a drink. And- and- a wash.”

Gage nodded, and tucked his cock away, scooting behind her to untie the ropes. A different kind of relief rolled through her as she was freed, though it was hard to distinguish the two with the Feverblossom still in her.

“Fuck,” she breathed. “I-it’s still so- so…”

“Mhmm.” The ropes were tossed aside and Gage was clearly trying to resist the urge to bend her over and fuck her again.

Nora appreciated it. “T-thank you,” she panted as her legs were freed.

Gage caught her, lifting her into his arms long enough to put her back on the bed and tug her boots off. “Don’t thank me yet,” he chuckled. “We ain’t done round 2.”


End file.
